Entre les ombres
by Liamene
Summary: Naruto, membre de la police d'élite de Konoha. Sasuke, mafieux du clan Uchiha. Tout les oppose. Ils se détestent, ils se haïssent et pourtant aucun des deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre ...


Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, spacieuse et glacée, où était enfermé Naruto. Le garçon était seul, assis dans un coin de la salle. Il avait les mains liées au dessus de sa tête, fermement attachées par des chaînes d'aciers, son visage était baissé et ses yeux mi clos. Son ventre se mit soudainement à gargouiller, signe qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il rêvait de pouvoir avaler des bols de ramen ! Mais, il était enfermé, menotté et Ichiraku, son restaurateur préféré, était bien loin. Comment avait il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Question inutile ... Il le savait bien ! Ils avaient juste été trop bête ... Le plan n'avait pas fonctionner et comme d'habitude c'était Naruto Uzumaki qui trinquait ! Comme toujours, IL prenait les coups, IL se faisait attraper, emprisonner, défoncer et, putain, à la fin, c'était Lui qui se faisait engueuler ! Il en avait tellement marre et une vague de colère s'empara de son corps si bien qu'il tira violemment sur ses liens comme pour se libérer mais se fit plus mal que nécessaire.

Dans un soupire long et bruyant, le blond releva la tête et la bougea de gauche à droite ce qui fit craqué sa nuque. Cela devait bien faire une après-midi entière qu'il était là, immobile et il commençait à avoir mal partout. Tout le monde savait que le blond avait horreur de rester assis sans rien faire. Et bien là, il était servi ! Au bout d'un long moment qu'il passa à râler sur sa condition, il se mit à se remémorer de tout ce qui c'était passé. Et mon dieu ! En si peu de temps il y avait eu plein d'évènements ! Bien trop pour le pauvre cerveau en ébullition du jeune homme !

C'était son père, Minato Namikaze, le chef de l'élite de la police de Konoha qui avait eu l'idée. Depuis longtemps, il était chargé de mettre la main sur l'organisation de mafieux : l'Akatsuki mais toutes les tentatives avaient étés vaines. Ce matin là, il regroupa son équipe spéciale composée de : Kiba, shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Sakura et, son propre fils, Naruto. Il avait une idée qui allait, et il en été sur cette fois-ci (comme il disait à chaque fois), marcher. Le principe était simple : il fallait capturer Sasuke Uchiha, le petit frère de Itachi Uchiha qui était le bras droit de Madara Uchiha, le chef du gang. Oui ... Vous pouvez en être sur, Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. C'était tout bonnement trop compliqué pour lui ! La seul chose qu'il fallait absolument qu'il retienne était la description physique et le nom de Uchiha Sasuke, le reste, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas !...

Le jeune homme était plutôt de nature fonceur et impulsif et c'était rare lorsque qu'il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Pour cela, ses compagnons lui étaient d'un grand secours ! Néanmoins, c'était rare qu'il soit un boulet pour le reste de l'équipe et sans exagéré, je vous dirais même qu'il a déjà sauvé, plusieurs fois, la vie de ses coéquipiers ! Il fallait juste apprendre à lui faire confiance. Le plan qu'avait compris l'Uzumaki était donc simple : Ils allaient utilisés, pour faire diversion, un transport de gros billets de banques (chose qui attire énormément l'Akatsuki) et pendant que les membres du gang se battaient, ils chercheront les meneurs, qui restent toujours au allant tour du lieu de combat, et se débrouillaient pour capturer Sasuke. Mais le principale de l'action jouait sur la chance car les trois Uchiha était presque toujours ensemble et dans ces cas là, il ne fallait même pas penser à attaquer ! C'était si il était seul qu'ils pouvaient passé à l'action. Méthode un peu lâche, certes, mais Minato ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec l'Akatsuki !

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévus et le gang ne vinrent pas attaquer le camion transportant les billets. Au contraire, ils inversèrent les rôles et attaqua l'élite, qui, prise au dépourvue, furent mis K.O en moins de deux. Naruto Uzumaki c'était fait capturer et l'Akatsuki avait disparut. Mais dans cette histoire, quelque chose dérangeait le blond : Pourquoi ne c'étaient ils pas intéressés au fric ? Comment avaient ils sus qu'on leur tendait un piège ? Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, un traite c'était faufilé dans l'élite de la police de konoha ! Et pourtant ... C'était tellement absurde. Naruto les connaissait tous depuis tellement longtemps, ils étaient ses amis, ses proches, comment était ce possible ?

Il chercha quand même qui était susceptible d'être le traitre. Kiba ? Non. Lui et Naruto était amis depuis tout petit. Ils avaient les mêmes passions, les mêmes envies, les même rêves de paix. Ils partageaient leurs secrets, leurs hontes, leurs fous rires. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Shikamaru ? Non. Ce mec était tellement honnête qu'il ne le voyait pas faire un coup comme celui-ci ! Et puis merde ! C'était aussi son pote. Il se connaissait depuis un bon bout de temps. Neji ? Non plus. Il était aussi digne que Shikamaru pas possible qu'il fasse ça. Et il l'avait aidé tellement de fois ... Un mec de l'Akatsuki n'en n'aurait pas fait au tant. Lee, Choji, Tenten et Shino, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils détestaient tellement l'organisation de maffieux. Et Sakura était une excellente amie qui avait eu plein de problème avec le gang. Impossible. Mais malgré cela, il y en avait bien un qui devait jouer la comédie.

"P'tain"

Le chuchotement du blond résonna dans la pièce. Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête. Il y avait sûrement une autre raison pour laquelle l'Akatsuki les avait piégé mais il ne voulais plus y penser. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Naruto releva vivement les yeux sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Six hommes entrèrent. Il les détailla du regard. Le premier devait être Madara Uchiha, le meneur, il avait une longue chevelure ébène et une carrure imposante, le second, surement Itachi Uchiha, moins grand que Madara mais tout aussi imposant avec sa peau blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres. Le dernier des Uchiha qui entra était Sasuke qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il avait étudier son physique par coeur pour la mission et il aurait pus le reconnaitre dans le noir !

Il le fixa, détaillant sa démarche, ses habits, son unique boucle d'oreille détenant un petit rubis, haïssant déjà son regard hautain, son sourire au coin de la bouche, sa façon de se montrer supérieur, admirant sa finesse, la paleur de sa peau, l'ébène de ses cheveux ... Etrangement il sentit à la fois de la haine et de l'attirance pour cette inconnu et, il devait l'avouer, il était cruellement beau. Les trois autres hommes étaient respectivement, Kakusu, garde du corps de Madara dont le visage était caché, Kisame, garde du corps d'Itachi, avec ses dents taillées et enfin Suigetzu, garde du corps de Sasuke, aux cheveux blancs. Naruto les détestait déjà tous et ne se priva pas de leur lancer le regard le plus noir qu'il était capable de faire. Les trois Uchiha se posta face à lui, leur garde du corps derrière. Il eut un moment de silence total puis Madara s'exclama :

"Et ben gamin ! Tu sais que t'es royalement dans la merde ... Vous êtes tous une bande d'abrutis à la police ! Même pas foutus de surveiller leur effectif ... Les ennemis peuvent parfois être bien plus proche qu'on ne le croit !..."

Un ricanement retentit. Que venait il de lui dire ?... Naruto avait donc vu juste. Il y avait un traitre au sein de l'élite même. Le blond retint un grognement, il n'avait pas le droit de se foutre de leur gueule. Il allait rétorquer mais Madara ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua tranquillement :

"Enfin bref ... Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour nous ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme otage. Si on n'arrive pas a soutirer des informations de ta petit bouche - ce qui m'étonnerait d'ailleurs - on te vendra ou on fera du chantage avec ton crétin de père."

"T'as dis QUOI espèce de connard ! T'insultes pas mon père comme ça l'malade !" gueula Naruto.

Ca, il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! C'était son honneur ! Il s'apprêta à continuer mais un violent coup de pied dans la joue le fit taire. Un deuxième suivis, puis un troisième dans le ventre et un quatrième dans les côtes, un cinquième dans la mâchoire. A chaque coup il gémissait sa douleur essayant le plus possible de l'étouffer, il n'aurait pas voulus faire se plaisir aux Uchiha. Quand les coups se stoppèrent, il sentit la présence du meneur près de lui. Madara s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et en lui attrapant la tête par les cheveux il lui dit :

"Tu devrais faire attention à comment tu me parles toi ... Tu es vraiment pas en position de rétorquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Et pour confirmer ses dires il tapa violemment la tête du jeune homme contre son genou et alors qu'il allait recommencer, une voix derrière lui le stoppa :

"Madara !...Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a assez eu comme ça ... Il ne faudrait pas le défigurer le petit ange."

Naruto saignait du nez, de la bouche et en quelques minutes seulement était couvert de bleus. La douleur le fit froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents. Il leva légèrement la tête vers celui qui avait fait cesser les coups : Itachi. Celui-ci le regardait, inexpressif quoi qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Naruto soutint leur regard noir et, au bout d'un moment durant lequel il reprit et son calme et sa respiration, il demanda :

"Qu'est que vous me voulez bon sang ...!"

Question plutôt bête qui lui valut le rire des Uchiha. Etrangement, Naruto discerna un regard pervers et dangereux dans leurs yeux et malgré lui, un frisson parcours tout son corps. Il eut un temps où ils se regardèrent longuement puis Madara reprit la parole :

"Enfaite gamin, tout dépend de toi ... Tu coopères ou tu coopères pas et dans ce cas tu risques de souffrir mais dans les deux cas ton jolie minois nous servira bien à quelque chose."

"Vous etes une belle bande de salopards ..."

"Que de vulgarité ... Tu ravaleras bien vite tes paroles ! Crois moi !"

Ensuite, Madara se retourna vivement vers kakusu et lui ordonna de défère les liens du jeune blond. Suite à cela le prisonnier reçut des menottes de précaution et ils sortirent tous de la grande pièce. Malgré les tonnes de questions que posait Naruto, il n'arrivait à avoir aucun renseignement sur ou il était et ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il reçut même quelques coups de plus destinés de le faire taire. Quand il comprit qu'il n'en saura pas d'avantage il garda le silence et suivis de force la petite troupe. Les couloirs étaient tous étroits et sombres et il marchèrent longtemps dans un silence rompus seulement par le bruit de leurs pas. Il n'y avait ni tapisserie, ni tableau, ni rien, juste du béton et une ambiance glaciale.

Parfois il passèrent devant des portes en métal fermées par de gros cadenas et Naruto se dit qu'il était bien content d'être sortit de sa prison et de ne pas demeurer dans une de celles là. Il s'arrêtèrent deux fois pour saluer des membres de l'Akatsuki qui gardaient les prisons. Un avait de long cheveux blond et Naruto crut reconnaitre Deidara et l'autre avait les cheveux rougeâtre et court. Finalement ils montèrent des escaliers et entrèrent dans une pièce à l'ambiance complètement différente. La lumière illuminait la salle et aveugla le jeune garçon, tout était propre et des étagères contenant des livres et des dossiers ornaient les murs. Au centre, se dressait un grand bureau en bois et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette douce et soyeuse. Naruto fut vivement surpris du changement soudain d'environnement mais conclut très vite qu'il se trouvait dans un bureaux au centre même des quartiers générales de l'Akatsuki.

Une grande joie le prit soudain. Il allait pouvoir espionner de l'intérieur les faits et gestes du gang et quand il ressortira !... Enfin si seulement il pouvait être maitre de ses mouvements ... Sortir d'ici ne sera pas une mince affaire ! pensa tout de suite le blond. Madara alla s'assoir à son bureau, écrivit deux ou trois notes sur une feuille qu'il plia et donna à kakusu en lui faisant un hochement de la tête. Suite à cela, le garde du corps disparut et Kisame attrapa le bras de Naruto pour le faire avancer face aux Uchiha. Itachi prit alors la parole :

"Kisame, envoie Naruto dans la chambre 2 avec Sasuke j'ai à discuter avec Madara. Quand tu auras finit tu pourras prendre une pause."

"Entendu."

Sans un mot de plus, l'Uzumaki fut tiré en dehors de la pièce suivit de près par Sasuke qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis son apparition. Comment se faisait il qu'ils connaissaient son prénom ? Question idiote une fois de plus ! Eux aussi devait avoir des dossiers sur l'élite de Konoha.

Il pensait se trouver à l'intérieur d'un château tellement la décoration était belle. Des tapisseries, des chandelles, des vases, des tableaux ... C'était purement magnifique. Face à l'émerveillement de Naruto, Sasuke eut un sourire franc. Arrivés devant la chambre, Kisame libéra le jeune blond de ses liens et le poussa dans la chambre. Sasuke entra aussi et faisant un signe de tête à Kisame, ferma la porte. Les deux garçons étaient seuls et se fixèrent longuement attendant qui des deux parleraient le premier. Naruto coupa le silence :

"Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ...?"

Sasuke ricana légèrement, ce qui énerva profondément le blond, et s'avança vers lui. Quand il fut assez proche il se pencha vers l'oreille de Naruto et lui murmura :

"Tu n'en es pas capable."

L'Uzumaki sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps : la voix de Sasuke était grave et enivrante. Rapidement, il tenta de lui donner un coup au visage mais fut stoppé par une main ferme et il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer dans un de ses bleus déjà existant. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et après un coup dans le genou, se retrouva par terre. Décidément ! Ce n'était pas son jour du tout ! Capturé, tabassé, humilié ... Maintenant, rien de pire ne pouvais subvenir ! Sans même prêter attention à l'aire vainqueur que prenait l'Uchiha, il se releva en grommelant. Sasuke prit alors la parole :

"Lave toi, tu es dégueulasses et tu empestes."

Sans rien rajouter, Sasuke se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et Naruto suivit. Il ferma la porte et se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans un silence pesant. Cette fois-ci c'est Sasuke qui coupa le silence :

"Bon tu te bouges ? On va pas y passer la nuit ..."

"Non mais t'es sérieux !? J'me déshabille pas devant les gens moi ! Sors !"

Sasuke éclata de rire :

"Attend ... Me dis pas que t'as honte de te montrer nu !? Aller Uzumaki fais pas la chochotte ! dépêches toi !"

Les joues légèrement rouge de colère et de honte, Naruto s'exclama :

"Ho ca va hein ! J'suis pudique c'est tout !..."

En se tournant, Le blond enleva un à un ses vêtements, laissant Sasuke découvrir un corps musclé, parsemé de cicatrice et de blessures récentes. Sans faire attention au regard noir qui le fixait, Naruto entra dans la douche et se lava le plus rapidement qu'il le put. En sortant, il remarqua que Sasuke le regardait toujours mais gardait un visage inexpressif. Sans un mot, il lui donna des habits de rechanges et le laissa s'habiller. Naruto commençait à perde patience. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les intentions des Uchiha et en avait purement marre de voir leur tête. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul pour établir un plan d'évasion. Ils sortirent tout deux de la salle de bain et comme si Sasuke avait lu dans ses pensés, il dit :

"On va faire en sorte que tu restes seul le moins possible. Même si tu ressembles à un gros abrutis tu fais quand même partie de l'Elite de la police et comme tu es un otage précieux, on ne va pas prendre le risque de te laisser t'échapper"

"Putain ! Mais vous savez que vous me faite royalement chier ! Vous êtes une belle bande de salopard ! Tu sais quoi ? L'abrutis il t'emmerde mais profond Uchiha !"

Les poings serré par la colère, Naruto avait du mal à garder son calme. Sasuke ne répondit pas aux insultes de l'Uzumaki et se contenta d'aller chercher à la porte trois représentant de l'Akatsuki. Hidan, Pain et Deidara si Naruto ne se trompait pas !

"Vous pouvez y allez les gars ..." annonça l'Uchiha

Les trois membres du gang s'approcha du blond qui eu pour reflex de reculer. Malgré sa fougue, Naruto fut mis a terre en moins de deux et Deidara lui passa un collier noir autour de son cou. C'était la meilleur ! Mainteant on le prenait pour un chien. Il hurla :

"C'est quoi cette connerie ! Merde !"

"Comme les gars sont trop occupés et qu'il ne peuvent pas s'occuper de toi, c'est moi qui vais devoir me charger de te surveiller et comme j'ai pas envie de te mettre à terre à chaque fois que tu veux prouver que tu as des muscles, ce collier m'aidera à te tenir en place. Tu veux le tester ?"

"Tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi ?"

A ses mots, Naruto donna un gros coup de poing a Pain qui tomba sur le choc mais au même moment, le blond reçut une décharge électrique qui traversa tout son corps. Il hurla de douleur et se mit à trembler sur le sol. "Connard ..."

"Ben voilà Uzumaki, maintenant tu vas rester bien sage et tu vas me suivre."

Naruto se leva lentement, vert de rage. Il était humilié comme jamais au paravant. Docilement il suivit l'Uchiha et sortit de la chambre. Maintenant avant tout désire d'escapade, il pensait à vouloir se venger. Oui, tout comme les Uchiha, les Uzumaki était très fier et ne supporter pas d'être humilier. Ce collier autour de son cou était pire qu'une insulte et ça, l'Akatsuki allait le regretter amèrement ! Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais quand il réussira à sortir, il débrouillera pour un mettre un à chacun d'être eux !


End file.
